1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to disposable surgical dressings or bandages of inexpensive character but that nevertheless provide a protective dressing for minor injuries and that provide easy access to the injury during the time of the healing process for purposes of inspection, medication and cleaning or for other purposes. After opening the dressing for inspection, medication or for other purposes, the dressing may be reclosed without degradation of its protective capacity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Surgical dressings and bandages are known in which some attempt has been made to effectuate such advantages as are found in the present invention such as easy removability, convenient inspection and medication, non-degradable reclosure and so forth. These prior art devices have generally fallen short of creating the essence of a device sought to be implemented. Many different dressings or bandages have been devised in the attempts to solve the problems presented. Most have either presented new problems or only partially solved these problems or both.
In particular, the prior art dressings have not provided ready access to a wound or sore so as to permit medication and inspection from time to time as necessary without requiring removal of the entire dressing and the application of a new one. For example, in most of the prior art disposable bandages, the protective crust of blood and serum that forms over a wound, more commonly called a scab, would be found to have affixed itself to the part of the bandage forming a contact with the wound itself and upon removal of the bandage, that scab would adhere thereto thus removing itself from the wound and thereby making it necessary for the healing process to start over again, and, in the process, causing pain and anxiety to the bearer of the wound. In the present invention, such intimate contact with the wound may be prevented, thus there need not be removal of the scab and no consequent pain to the bearer of the wound.
Most of these prior art dressings or bandages have thus met special needs as presented by specific problems and have, therefore, served narrow purposes. These prior art devices, among other disadvantages, have been unreliable and unpredictable in operation under continued use and, even though some have been inexpensive and uncomplicated to manufacture and use, they have not served the purposes for which they were intended.
Some of these prior art devices were brought to the attention of the applicant through a novelty search conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office. These patents have been listed in the accompanying INFORMATION DISCLOSURE STATEMENT and PTO-1449.
The patent numbered U.S. Pat. No. 679,918, issued Aug. 6, 1901, to E. C. Shears, entitled SHIELD FOR WOUNDS, describes a non-disposable device comprising rigid frames hinged together having wire gauze for the covers and not providing the facility of adhesive attachment to the body. Compared to applicant's innovation, this device, though well attuned to its intended purpose, is cumbersome and heavy and probably quite a bit more expensive.
The patent numbered U.S. Pat. No. 697,637, issued Apr. 15, 1902, to J. E. Lee, entitled SHIELD FOR VACCINATIONS &c, describes a device that is rigid and fabricated of a material such that ventilation openings are required and having a stated purpose of protecting vaccinations, boils, carbuncles and the like. The device does not, nor is it intended to, reach the application sought to be fulfilled by applicant's invention. The device is also apparently quite expensive and complicated compared to applicant's invention.
The patent numbered U.S. Pat. No. 2,367,690, issued Jan. 23, 1945, to E. H. Purdy, entitled WOUND PROTECTOR, has a hard, transparent cover hinged to another member and appears to be expensive and complicated to manufacture. It does not seem to be a disposable device and thus, among other reasons, does not reach applicant's intended applications.
The patent numbered U.S. Pat. No. 3,026,874, issued Mar. 27, 1962, to R. C. Stevens, entitled WOUND SHIELD, has as its primary object the provision of a controlled drainage for a wound. The device is characterized as easily sterilized thus inferring non-disposability and expensive fabrication. This device is entirely different from applicant's invention and is directed at an entirely different application.
The patent numbered U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,105, issued May 4, 1976, to Nordby et al., entitled DRAINAGE SYSTEM FOR INCISIONS OR WOUNDS IN THE BODY OF AN ANIMAL, is directed, as the title implies, to a drainage system rather than a bandage. The device described is complicated and apparently quite expensive and further, entirely different from applicant's.
The patent numbered U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,410, issued Sept. 11, 1984, E. M. Elliot, entitled PROTECTIVE RETAINING DEVICE AND METHOD, appears to be very complicated and very expensive to manufacture. The primary purpose of the described device appears to be for application to the site of an intravenous or catheter intervention system. The stated purpose appears very different when compared to the purpose of the device applicant seeks to patent.
The patent numbered U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,626, issued Aug. 8, 1967, to M. M. Schimmel, entitled INJURY PROTECTION, does not provide a self-contained adhesive attachment for the device and does not provide easy accessibility for inspection, medication or for other purposes.
The patent numbered U.S. Pat. No. 3,888,247, issued June 10, 1975, to C. B. Stenvall, entitled FIRST AID BANDAGE, provides that the "lightly adhered microporous breathable surgical tape" that is first placed over the wound, shall be left in contact with the wound until after healing is completed. Thus, neither inspection or medication among other things, has been contemplated in contrast to applicant's invention.
The patent numbered U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,695, issued Dec. 1, 1987, to Kohn et al., entitled PROTECTIVE DEVICE, contemplates a device expected to be prepared by cutting to size for each case encountered. In the case of the eye covering embodiment, the protective covering is described as a semi flexible transparent covering. In another embodiment concerning a sutured lesion, multiple pieces of adhesive base are arranged about an L-shaped suture and a protective covering is cut by the care provider to fit the sutured lesion. While suitable for its intended purpose, this device is very different from applicant's device.
It would thus be a great advantage to the art to provide a disposable, protective bandage capable of allowing inspection of a wound without removal.
Another great advantage would be found in a disposable, protective bandage designed so that during the inspection of a wound, removal of a formed scab would be most unlikely.
An additional advantage would be realized by the provision of a disposable, protective bandage that provides easy access for purposes of the application of medication to a wound.
A further important advantage would be derived by the provision of a dressing that may be opened for inspection, medication or for other purposes and then reclosed without degradation to the sealing thereof.
A still further advantage to the art would be established by the provision of a disposable, protective bandage that would be acceptable to young children who may be frightened by the prospect of removal of a bandage that has adhered to a wound or sore.
Another significant advantage to the art would be characterized by the provision of a bandage exhibiting all of the previously mentioned advantages that is also quick and easy to apply and just as quick and easy to remove.
It would be a further desirable advantage to provide such a device embodying the advantages set forth above in a design and article that is economical and uncomplicated to manufacture.